


Back to you.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Misty is back from her hell and Cordelia couldn't be happier about it. Both finally decide to talk about their feelings.





	Back to you.

As Misty was waiting outside the studio, she saw when Myrtle came out of the room and closed the door behind her, not noticing her.

Misty bit her lip and decided it was now or never. She walked to the studio door and sighed before getting into the room, finding Cordelia sitting on the couch, touching her head. Maybe her headache was still annoying her. As soon as she closed the door, Cordelia looked up and smiled as she found Misty standing at the door.

 _“Hello Misty.”_ Cordelia smiled.

 _“Hi.”_ Misty smiled and walked to the couch, sitting near Cordelia and staring at her. _“Still feelin’ bad?”_

 _“I feel better. Thanks for the tea.”_ Cordelia smiled and took Misty’s hand. Cordelia shook her head and chuckled while biting her lip. _“I still can’t believe you’re here.”_

Misty blushed a little and chuckled. _“I still can’t believe I’m back. I feel like it’s a dream_.” Misty smiled while staring at Cordelia. _“I know you weren’ the one who brought me back but...I really wanna thank ya. After all, it is for ya that I’m here.”_

Cordelia smiled a little and sighed _. “I did try, you know? Bring you back? I did everything I could. I’m still not sure how Michael did it but...I believe he has his connections.”_

Misty nodded. _“I bet.”_

Cordelia remained silent for a while. _“I’m truly sorry, Misty. I should’ve tried more. Maybe I could’ve brought you back sooner.”_ Cordelia felt her eyes getting teary.

 _“No no no.”_ Misty grabbed her face in her hands and shook her own. _“Don’ say that. Ok? I’m here. I’m back and that’s what is important, and what’s more important, is that ya get better. That we fight him.”_

 _“You need to heal, Mist. I don’t want you to get hurt.”_ Cordelia looked into her eyes and felt tears rolling down.

Misty felt her own falling and sighed. _“But...I’ll be back to help ya. I wanna help. I wanna protect ya.”_ Misty smiled. Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“Did ya mean it?”_

Cordelia looked at her a little confused. _“What do you mean?”_

 _“What ya said...when Myrtle was here. About...missing me...forever.”_ Cordelia felt her heartbeat racing.

She nodded lightly. _“Yes. I did.”_ Cordelia stared at her eyes and then at her lips for a moment. _“I-“_ she swallowed _. “I missed you. And I was so happy to see you again. When he came back...I thought he couldn’t bring you. I was so scared. And then-“_ Cordelia chuckled and took on of Misty’s hand that was still holding her face. _“-then you appeared. And I felt so happy. I just wanted to-“_ Cordelia stopped and bit her lip.

 _“Wanted to what?”_ Misty looked at her with curiosity.

Cordelia smiled. _“I just wanted to kiss you in that moment.”_

Misty blushed and smiled. _“Why didn’ ya?”_

Cordelia stared at her with widened eyes. _“What?”_

Misty looked at her lips and ran her finger on her bottom lip, tugging it away from Cordelia’s teeth. _“Can I?”_ Misty whispered and looked into Cordelia’s eyes.

Cordelia registered her face for a little to see if it was true what she was saying. _“You’re not kidding, right?”_ Cordelia chuckled.

Misty just smiled and leaned in slowly to give Cordelia a chance to step back but when she saw that she didn’t, she kissed her lips lightly. As soon as Cordelia felt her lips, she placed her hands-on Misty’s waist and tried to pull her closer to her, kissing her back lovely. As they were kissing, both couldn’t help but smile.

After so many years, Cordelia finally felt loved and Misty, finally understood what love really meant. Both witches never experienced love; Cordelia thought that she knew what love was with Hank but no, that wasn’t love, maybe she did care about him, but love? Never.

And Misty. She never thought she would be able to understand what love really was. Of course, her family loved her (or so she thought) but she was the ‘weirdo’ in the family. Her religion made the people she loved hate her, all because she was different. Because she was a witch. So, when she met Cordelia, she knew the tingle she felt every time she looked at her or was near her, wasn’t normal. She now knew why.

After a few seconds, they both pulled away, smiling, still with their eyes closed. Misty was the first one to open her eyes and stared at Cordelia. She had a big smile on her face. Cordelia opened her eyes and stared into Misty’s eyes. Misty tilted her head a little and caressed Cordelia’s face with her thumbs.

 _“I never really saw your real eyes. They’re beautiful.”_ Misty smiled. _“Just like ya.”_

Cordelia blushed and smiled. _“Your eyes are the beautiful ones.”_

Misty shook her head and pecked Cordelia’s lips _. “I don’ want ya to go. Ever. I need ya here…with me.”_ Misty rested her forehead on Cordelia’s.

Cordelia sighed. _“You know what happens when there’s a new supreme.”_

Misty closed her eyes and nodded. _“I know…but still. I just gotcha, I don’ wanna lose ya.”_

 _“I don’t want to lose you too. I really don’t. But…let’s just not think about that, ok? We’ll see what happens.”_ Cordelia pulled away and looked at Misty, caressing her hair and smiling _. “For now, you have to heal, and I have work to do.”_

Misty nodded. _“Can we uh…can we at least spend the night together? I wanna cherish this moment before I go.”_

Cordelia smiled and nodded. _“Of course, you can. We’ll go home and tomorrow you will leave.”_

Misty smiled a little and nodded. _“I love ya, Delia.”_ Misty kissed Cordelia’s lips before she could even respond. She pulled away and rested her head on Cordelia’s chest, making her lay down once again against the couch arm and hugging her tightly.

Cordelia felt a tear roll down her cheek but smiled. _“I love you too, Mist.”_ She kissed her head and hugged her back.  

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back yay! I'm now in university and I'm studying Psychology so my whole life has become school. BUT IM BAAAACK! I had to write this bc I was so happy about Misty coming back! I didn't know I needed this reunion. It was so emotional. AND SO GAY. I just hope Ryan finally puts them together. It is so obvious they are in love.


End file.
